


and you knew what it was

by labeledbones



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labeledbones/pseuds/labeledbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sam sleeps next to him in bed that night.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you knew what it was

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine and Sam time inspired by "You Are In Love" by Taylor Swift:
> 
>  
> 
> _one night, he wakes, strange look on his face_  
>  _pauses, then says, 'you're my best friend'_  
>  _and you knew what it was:_  
>  _he is in love_

 

Sam sleeps next to him in bed that night. Usually he takes the floor, or Blaine's mom pulls out the air matress for him. But Blaine's parents are gone and they were binge watching the X-Files and Sam was feeling- "Dude, I'm not scared. I just-" And Blaine, of course, no ulterior motives, just wanting to be a comfort to his friend: "It's not a big deal, Sam. My bed is big enough for both of us."

Blaine can't stand it though, if he's being honest. If he's being compeletely one hundred percent honest, it is torture, but it's also really really good. He's been close to Sam before, obviously. Closer than this even. But it's different with Sam asleep. His body is loose and heavy and warm and open. Blaine had turned onto his side, facing away from Sam, thinking it would help. But Sam's breath is like a slow warm wind on the back of his neck and even though they aren't touching, Blaine can still feel Sam's broad chest against his back. Blaine's skin is humming.

And it isn't just lust. It isn't just that he wants Sam in a way he's only ever wanted one other person. It's more than that. Sam is good and kind and funny and caring and his best friend and Blaine is in love with him.

He tries that out in his mind a few times: _in love with him_. It's not like what he felt for Kurt, still feels for Kurt. Nothing, he thinks, will ever be like that. But he's surprised, comforted even, to find that he can fall in love with other people, that he can fall in love quietly, that he can fall in love without the world turning upside down. That if he and Kurt really, truly do not work out, there are still other kinds of love for him.

He focuses on this warm steady love he feels and finally starts to drift off.

He isn't sure how long he's been asleep when Sam wakes him up, shaking his shoulders. It's still dark outside and Sam's face above him is a shadow with a halo of streetlights. Sam whispers, "Hey."

Blaine squints up at him, trying to pull Sam's facial featuers out of the dark. "What's up? Bad dream?"

Sam shakes his head and then he sinks back down on to the bed, propping himself up on one elbow. "No, it's cool. Just-"

Blaine can see Sam's mouth now, twisting around. He can see Sam's eyes too, looking down at the mattress and then up at Blaine and then back down. He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times like he knows what he wants to say but isn't sure how. Blaine knows not to push, to just let him work it out.

Then Sam puts a hand on Blaine's chest. Palm flat against Blaine's heart, warm through his undershirt. And then Sam says, "You're my _best friend_."

Blaine covers the hand on his chest with one of his own, and doesn't say a thing before he kisses Sam. 

He kisses him and kisses him and kisses him. And Sam is kissing him back and Blaine doesn't stop kissing him, because he's- " _Sam_ ," he says against his mouth, not a question or a plea, but a reverent acknowledgement.

Sam pulls back, his breath heavy and his face close to Blaine's. "I don't really know-" he says, the words sounding strangled. 

Blaine isn't sure if it's want or confusion in Sam's voice, but his lips are red, slightly parted, and just a few aching inches away. So before Sam can say anything else, Blaine shakes his head. "Me neither," he says, pressing forward to kiss him again. Except he does know. He knows exactly. He knows that this is something right. He knows that they can handle all the confusion and complication together. He knows that this is love, or at least could be love.

  
  


  
  


 


End file.
